


Unexpected Surprise

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry gets a surprise one day when he comes back from work.





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



Len blinked a few times. The last thing he remembered was a bright blue light from Oculus when it exploded. He didn't know where he was.

 

He looked around he laid on a bed in an apartment. The apartment looked nice. He really needed to figure out where and when he was ...first thing was he needed to do was use the bathroom. Len sat up and got off the bed then made his way to the bathroom. In the hallway there were pictures he could look at to figure out where he was at right now.

 

He froze as he recognized the people in the photos. His eye landed on the one person he was in loved with...Barry Allen. He looked handsome in the pictures. The pressure on his bladder reminded why he was there.

 

Once he was done in the bathroom he headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. On his way to the kitchen Len wondered why exactly he was there. It was a bit of a shock to be back on Earth...or should he say being place in the apartment of the man he loved.  It took him a moment to find the kitchen, when he found it he headed to the refrigerator, he opened the refrigerator there was a lot of food in there, with how fast Barry’s metabolism was he was sure the refrigerator would be empty within a few days.

 

Len didn't know how much time had passed since the explosion, but he would bet it would be a shock for Barry to see him again. And if things hadn't changed then Barry would be home soon.

 

The clock on the wall read 4:30pm and the calendar said February 14th.

 

His stomach growled, reminding him why he was in the kitchen in the first place. It wouldn’t take long for Len to fix something to eat. He knew Barry had to eat a lot so he would be making two meals. One was just for Barry to refuel and the other was going to be their Valentine’s Day dinner.

 

Len started cooking. It wasn't long  before the aroma of the spaghetti sauce filled the air. Len nibbled on some of the food while he cooked, but he made sure  to leave enough room to enjoy the meal with Barry when he got there.

 

Len was able to set up the apartment for a romantic night. Barry’s life was busy and he knew that. Barry wouldn't take a break unless some made him. He was always protecting others, but protecting and taking care of himself was someone else’s job. Len was happy to have that job. Barry deserved it.

 

Len looked at the clock it when the door opened, was a little after to 6pm. Len stood there, awaiting Barry’s reaction. Barry opened the door and froze in front of Len. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

 

A few moments passed with Barry frozen, he was sure he would be able to knock Barry to the ground with a feather.

 

“Len is that really you?”

 

“Yes it is.” Len answered.

 

Barry approached him cautiously, like someone would a frightened animal or like Len would disappear if he moved too fast. Len was sure Barry was still I shock at the sight of him in his kitchen.

 

“Yes Barry it is me,” Len reemphasized.

 

“But you died. How are you here?” Barry asked.

 

“I am not sure of that myself. I am just glad to be here with you.”

 

Barry smiled as he moved closer to Len. After a moment Barry wrapped his arm around Len.

 

Len did want to stay like this forever, but then food would get cold and he didn’t want his hard work going to waste.

 

“Barry I am glad to be here, but you're dinner awaits.” Len told him.

 

It wasn't long until they were situated and sitting at the table across from on another.

 

“Thank you so much for this.” Barry softly said.

 

“It's no problem. You deserve this for all you have done. I am not sure if I am here for just today or if I am here permanently. I do hope it permanently.” Len commented.

 

“I hope so too.” Barry admitted as he took a bite of spaghetti.

 

When dinner was done they cleaned the dishes, after they put them up Len got out supplies and made sundaes for the both of them. Len fed Barry his sundaes and some of his own.

 

Afterwards they settle down to watch a movie. Barry fell asleep curled up to Len a quarter of the way into the movie. Len covered Barry with the  blanket from the top off the couch. Len fell asleep cuddling Barry with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
